Her clothes
by AniZH
Summary: Beck doesn't like that Jade always has to come and go with a bag when she wants to stay over in his RV. So, he invites her to leave some things.


Hello, guys, and sorry for the bad title and the not-so-good summary for this one shot. Thank you for reading it anyway (which you apparently plan to do if you're reading this).  
This one shot is a little weird and all over the place but it's also completely dedicated to Bade, so I hope you like it anyway (if you ship the couple). This is also a little for the lovely user alicheriee, in hope it makes her happy and reading this gives her something to do at least shortly. :)  
Everyone have fun reading!

* * *

"I guess I have to get going."

The movie has just ended and they have shortly laughed together about the ridiculous ending, when Jade says that.

They are lying on Beck's couch and Beck doesn't feel like getting up or letting Jade out of his arms, where she has been for the last two hours. At least not for long. He could imagine both of them moving over to his bed and settle down there for the night.

Jade has already stayed over a few times. Beck loves having her over. And waking up to her next to him or on top of him, their bodies entangled with each other and them sharing sleepy kisses... It's somehow one of the best things in the world and it makes him feel unbelievably safe.

His bed may be small but after the weekend before last, for which she stayed both nights, it suddenly felt too big for him all alone.

He strokes her hand with his as he asks: "Why don't you stay the night?" He would love her to.

"I have none of my stuff here," Jade answers as if that's obvious.

Well, and she hasn't. She always brings a small bag when she comes for the night. They haven't talked about her staying the night today. Until now, she has mostly stayed because she would've been alone at home for the night or because they wanted to get somewhere together early the next morning or because it otherwise has made sense. They are together for barely a year now, have both just turned 16, so it's not like they naturally spend every night together.

But she doesn't seem opposed of staying just for the sake of being with each other. It's just that she hasn't got her stuff.

"You can wear one of my shirts to sleep," he suggests and remembers in the same moment: "And I have a spare toothbrush."

Jade directly narrows her eyes at him: "What do you have that for?"

As if he would invite girls regularly over and would have a spare toothbrush just in case.

He kisses her temple before he explains: "I bought it yesterday to have a new one but I've still used my old one up until now. You can have it."

Jade looks at him for moment, then she shrugs and says: "Okay. I'll text my mom."

.

.

She stays over the next time a month later, for both nights of the weekend again. It's when she packs up her things on Sunday after they ate breakfast with his parents that he suggests: "Why don't you leave some of your things here?"

Jade looks up with raised eyebrows and he shrugs: "I mean... You will stay over again. And it's stupid we always have to plan it and you always have to drag that bag around."

Her mother isn't happy for Jade to spontanously change her plans but she has long accepted it and is okay with most if Jade at least texts her, so she knows where she is. So, she was okay with her staying a month ago, deciding on the spot.

Beck's parents had more problems with it because they just don't like Jade very much and never like if they spend too much time together. But they also learned to accept Jade spending the night – and will learn to accept Beck not telling them in advance whenever they decide that evening that she will stay.

He would like that. He would like for her to easily be able to stay when she wants to. That doesn't mean she has to stay every weekend with him even if they spend the days together. But they would just be able to go with the situation.

Jade looks at him for another moment before she slowly says: "Well, you would have to make me some room for my things."

"Sure," he says because that's easy. "I'll give you a drawer and some room in the bathroom."

Jade looks at him for another second, then puts her last things in her bag and closing it as she says: "I'll bring some stuff in the next few days then, when I know what I can spare."

She throws the bag next to him on the couch and then suddenly sits down on his lap, drawing him into a slow kiss.

.

.

It's not as easy as he would've thought to give her a full drawer but he empties it later that day and over the next week, she always brings something with her, that she leaves, and he somehow loves it.

She sleeps over again two weeks later and it feels great to not see her walk into the RV with a bag because everything she needs is at his place. Still in bed the next morning, Beck tells her that: "I like your stuff here."

"I will bring even more then," she claims with a smirk and they share a kiss before she continues: "I still need a bag though. I can't force your parents to wash my clothes."

Well, he hasn't thought about that up until now but of course her clothes have to be washed regularly. And at least her pajamas for example won't naturally leave the RV with her for her home every now and then.

He probably would've just put it in with his own laundry and have his mother wash it but Jade seems to feel uncomfortable about that. And now that he thinks about it... He trusts his mother, of course he does, but somehow he could imagine her just "losing" some of Jade's clothes while washing them. She doesn't like the way Jade dresses at all and Beck is sure she wouldn't miss the chance to get rid off at least some of those things.

But he likes her coming and going without a bag. Of course, she could also stay spontanously like this, then take her things back home with her and bring them back the next time she is over. But the image of her coming and going without needing to bring or take anything, seems just so much better.

He shrugs: "I can wash your clothes."

Jade raises his eyebrows at him.

He continues: "Yeah, why not? I'm old enough to wash my own clothes as well. I'll ask my mom to show me how and then I can put your clothes in with mine each time."

Jade seems sceptical though Beck deems it a good idea. Though he lives seperately from his parents and claims to live on his own, he lets his parents and their cleaning lady do too much for him anyway. Maybe, he should take over at least the chore of washing his own clothes to actually be a little bit more independent.

Finally, Jade says: "Like that isn't embarrasing, you washing my underwear and stuff."

Well, and that's not actually a problem, is it?

He pulls her a little closer to him and moves one of his hand under the waistband of her pajamas.

"I know what it looks like anyway. And have touched it before," he says with a smirk and she punches his arm before she says: "Well, whatever. If you want to do that, knock yourself out."

He smiles and they share a kiss.

.

.

His mother wonders and says it's not necessary for him to wash his own clothes but he insists and finally, she shows him how to. It's not that hard to operate washer and dryer and he's almost glad he's doing that on his own now. (Though his mother still irons his shirts.)

He puts Jade's clothes in with his whenever it's necessary. She also starts to sleep over more. Soon enough, she's over almost every weekend for one night which he loves.

One time, he hasn't gotten around to wash though and puts their clothes into the washer that evening and he also changes them into the dryer later but both are too lazy to get them out at night. Instead, Jade wears one of Beck's shirts again to sleep though he also has spare pajamas but she rather wants to wear the shirt if she has to.

And he himself likes it. He likes seeing that on her. He always has. When they go swimming together or do something alike, she almost always wears his shirt after. She definitely looks sexy in her own clothes but there's something about her in his clothes that he also loves very much. Especially like this when she's otherwise just wearing panties.

He looks after her way too long when she stands up in the morning and goes to the bathroom like that but he also can't look away. Well... He is allowed to look. She's his girlfriend after all. Which his shirt on her just kind of proves.

They finally get their clothes out of the machine when they're dressed (Jade obviously has more than one outfit at his place – just only one pair of pajamas; she has deemed her own shirts as too uncomfortable to sleep in though) and have eaten breakfast.

They sit down on the couch together in his RV and fold them. It's the first time she actually helps him with it as it's the first time she's around for it. Most of the clothes are his anyway but she doesn't say anything about it as she folds them.

Instead, she says after a while, annoyed: "It feels like we're married and in our forties."

Beck has to laugh. That's somehow an accurate discription. It does feel like they're way older than they are. Beck assumes it's just because they aren't used to doing work like this. Other kids have probably done it for years and don't feel old because of it. He does and... yes, now that they are sitting there together and folding both their clothes... It's a little bit like they're an old married couple. (Though those probably rarely do a chore like this together.)

"It's weird," he therefore agrees and then has to confess anyway: "But I love it." Because he does. He somehow feels comfortable.

Jade cocks an eyebrow at him and he smiles and draws her into a kiss again.

.

.

Her sleeping in his shirt doesn't get out of his mind this time. And – of course totally accidentely – he starts always washing when Jade wants to stay over. Often, she has only worn her pajamas once or never when he puts them in with his clothes again, so he has to think of some tricks, so she won't prevent him washing them. He already buries her pajamas deeply in his hamper so she doesn't see them – or he puts all their clothes in the washer before she comes over already and then later claims he somehow forgot to turn it on which he only does then, so it's not done when she wants to turn in.

It's something he casually does, that just somehow happens. But of course she notices.

Today, she searches her pajamas again in her drawer when he says: "Oh, they must be in the washer with my stuff."

"I haven't even worn them the last time I've been over," she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

Of course, she hasn't. He has taken them out of the drawer after all to put them into the washer. Gosh. He doesn't feel good lying to Jade. He never likes lying but especially to Jade somehow.

But he says anyway: "I must have somehow mixed something up." He shrugs and hopes she won't question it any further because he also doesn't know how he could've mixed something inside her drawer up with his dirty clothes.

For a moment, he also believes Jade will let it go but then she slowly says: "You know, you don't have to wash my pajamas every time I want to stay the night, so that I'll wear one of your shirts or something."

Beck never blushes. Now he's sure he does. "Uhm..." he makes uncertainly.

She steps up to him still sitting on the couch while she has wanted to get ready for bed.

"Just tell me you want me to," she says as if it isn't a big deal. "And don't give me something freshly washed out of your closet. Give me something you've already worn. That way at least, we both get something out of it."

Beck feels incredible warmth spreading inside of him.

Well, Jade is the one to be direct and of course he could've been honest with her. He could've just asked her to wear his clothes. And she actually wants some he has already worn. Undoubtedly because of his scent in those clothes. That's how she can also get something out of it. Because she likes that. That's the reason she wears his shirts after they go swimming together for example.

But as he has always washed on purpose when she has come over recently, most of his clothes also has been in the washer or dryer except the shirt he has been wearing why they have talked about what she would wear for the night – and he has always given her something out of his closet. Well... He can change that.

He smiles and reaches out for her, pulls her closer and down onto his lap into a kiss.

"I love you, Jade," he then whispers and she draws him into a much deeper kiss as she gently pushes him down on the couch.

She'll wear the shirt to sleep, he still wears at the very moment. Though for a while, it just has to leave them altogether.

.

.

.

It's great to have her back. When he wakes up and draws in her scent, he feels more comfortable than he has over the last few months, since the break-up.

Today, she uses his products under the shower and his toothbrush after breakfast (like she has used it the night before). When she's dressed in some of his clothes for the day, having only inspected her clothes from yesterday shortly and having decided that she won't wear them again before they're washed, but that she will get home now to change into her own clothes, he has to ask with a smile: "Will you move in with me again?"

They are standing in the middle of the RV, in the process of saying goodbye. Only for an hour at best for Jade to change and talk to her mother and stuff. They will definitely spend the rest of the weekend together after they have been apart for so long. But Beck also feels the need to briefly explain to his parents how they have suddenly gotten together again, or mainly he feels the need to tell them that that's just how it is now and that they will have to accept that Jade is finally back in his life. So, he won't come with Jade but he just now thinks that's a dumb idea as they hold each other close and kiss again and again.

At the question, Jade raises her eyebrows with a smirk. "That's quick after not even one day," she claims.

He smiles. "And a few years before that. I'd love to not see you coming back with your bag again every time."

"Who says I'll spend the nights again?" she asks which is ridiculous because she already has spent a night, their very first night as a couple again. But she just wants to tease him like she does, kisses him again before she decides with an almost soft smile: "I'll see what I can spare again."

And everything gets back to normal when she comes back later that day with some of her things and they easily fit into his RV, finally truly making it his RV again – with her there as well. His home with her scent, her clothes, her being able to stay whenever she likes to without having to improvise with hygiene or getting dressed. His home with her around, even for those times she isn't physically there.


End file.
